And the Winner Is
by Tidal Waves
Summary: Lily, James, and Sirius are off to compete in one of the most prestigious events the wizarding world has to offer: The International Magic Fair
1. Counting Ceiling Tiles

**AN-** hey all!

Welcome to my newest story! It's a bit rough around the edges, but hopefully you will like it. This time I'm going back to the marauder era, and doing an out-of-Hogwarts story. It'll make more sense when you read it. I hate having to create OC's but when you are dealing with the Marauder era. I've seen stories that put Arabella Figg in as one of Lily's friends, but I really don't understand their logic for her not being a squib. But I digress.

I will be starting to revise I'm Lost Without You as soon as I get this chapter up, so if you want something else to read, go check that out. I'm also going to upload a one-shot tentatively called "A Memoir" I'm very proud of it.

Anyway, I hope you like this story, and please review! It makes my day!

love you all,

Tidal Waves

* * *

**And the Winner Is . . . **

**Chapter I - Counting Ceiling Tiles**

"And would the following people come up to the stage: Mr. Sirius Black, and Mr, James Potter, Miss Kirsten Jones, Miss Lily Evans, Mr. Jonathan Hales, Miss Lyndsay Pearl and Miss Erica Reed."

Lily, shocked, made her way up the steps to the platform to stand beside Sirius. He grinned at her. "What's this for?" she quietly asked him. The black-haired boy simply shrugged his shoulders and gestured towards the man who had just called their names.

"I'm pleased to announce," said the balding man, "that these seven young witches and wizards have won an all expense-paid trip to Vancouver, Canada to represent Team Great Britain at the International Magic Fair that will be held there in May."

The crowd gathered in the hall applauded, and Lily gazed out through her raid hair, finding her friends in the mass of people. She grinned at them and then turned to her friends who were on the platform. James's hazel eyes were twinkling as he grabbed Lily into a celebratory hug. Laughing, she hugged her friend back and then turned to hug Sirius as well.

"We're going to Vancouver!" she yelled, jumping up and down.

"I know," said James. "This is so awesome!"

"Let's go find everyone," said Sirius. "I'm hungry, and we should all go eat dinner now."

"Typical," sighed Lily. "Do boys ever think about anything other than their stomachs?"

James laughed. "Of course we do! We also think about sex and Quidditch, and sometimes both at once," he said.

Lily shuddered. "I _really_ didn't want to know that."

"Well, now you do," said Sirius impatiently. "So can we go now, or what? I'm feeling faint from lack of food."

"Awwww, muffin," said Lily. "Fine, let's go."

xoxox

"Listen up, everyone! Double check your form before you give it to me, because I won't be able to correct any mistakes that you might make," said Mr. Berry, the coordinator for Team Great Britain. The seven finalists were currently finishing with filling out their registration forms for the International Magic Fair that was quickly approaching. Lily brushed her long, red hair out of her eyes and read through her parchment again.

**Name:** Lily Marie Evans

**Mother's Name:** Sarah June Evans

**Father's Name: **Harold Evans

**Age:** 17

**Birthday (MM/DD/YYYY):** 05/21/1960

**Year:** Seventh

**School:** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Project Title:** Conjuring Charms: Should We Use Them?

**Project Abstract (50 Words Max.):** Many rely on conjuring charms to get them out of tight situations, but these charms can be dangerous if used incorrectly. Different types of charms were used on conjured items and it was found that an excess of conjured items in one place can have adverse effects on one's health.

**Project Category:** Charms

**Allergies or Health Concerns: **None

**Vegetarian or Vegan: **No

The parchment went on and on for about another foot, and Lily, like everyone else, dutifully filled out every little section. At last she was satisfied with her form and she handed it in to Mr. Berry and went off to find her best friend.

xoxox

Lily and her best friend Wyn were sitting together in History of Magic two days later. They were talking to Sirius and James who were sitting right behind them. Professor Binns was at the front of the room, droning on about something to do with a frog and a group of hags. The four friends were discussing their plans for the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend, and Lily was excited about buying some new robes for the trip to Vancouver.

"Lily, what is it with you and your obsession with shopping?" asked Wyn. "You love it more than is healthy for normal people."

"No, I don't. I haven't gotten any new clothes in quite some time, and my parents just sent me a load of money for new things," retorted Lily.

"Sure, Lils," said James. "It's all right to admit your shopping disease. Just let it all out. You are among friends here."

"Yeah, all we'll do is make fun of you, and then move on," said Sirius. "Hey, Prongs, you should go with her. Remember how you told me that you needed some new dress robes?"

Lily watched, curious, as James' cheeks acquired a faint pinkish tint. "You need robes too?" she asked him. James nodded, his pink colour deepening a few shades. "You should come with me then! I could use the company. _Someone_ refuses to come with me." She fake glared at Wyn who laughed.

"What can I say," laughed the brunette, "I'm allergic to shopping!"

"Great," said Sirius. "This way you can spend the day with none other that Hogwarts' sexiest man."

"Remus is going?"asked Wyn, grinning mischievously.

"No. I was referring to myself. You know you want me."

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that."

"Pish. Anyway, Remus has a date with Sarah, that Ravenclaw girl he's been hanging out with. Even Peter has a date. With that hot Hufflepuff, no less!" He sighed dramatically. "I suppose that I shall have to spend the day all on my own, sitting in the Three Broomsticks, drinking butterbeer and counting ceiling tiles."

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen. I'll hang out with you this weekend."

"You will? Yay! You won't regret it!"

"Keep it in your pants, Black. And this is only because I have nothing better to do, mind. It's not because I like you or anything."

Sirius grinned his most charming grin. "You know you can't resist me, my dear."

Wyn sighed and turned around to face the front of the classroom. Lily and James caught each others eyes and broke up laughing.

The sound of laughter finally caught the attention of Professor Binns. The ghost looked up from his notes. "Miss Earle, Mister Porter, do you find something funny?"

Lily choked down a laugh and managed to croak out a, "No, Sir."

"Well, see that you pay attention, Miss Everall." He turned back to his notes and continued wit his droning lecture.

xoxox

Saturday dawned bright and clear, and a warm breeze tossed the hair of the students who were making their way down to the village of Hogsmeade. Lily, Wyn, Sirius, and James walked together, as Remus and Peter had met up with their dates earlier in the morning. The group of four laughed and joked as they walked down the long path. Upon reaching Hogsmeade they split up, Lily and James to shop for their dress robes, and Wyn and Sirius to Zonko's.

A smiling woman in her forties greeted James and Lily as they walked through the door of the robes shop. Upon learning that they needed new dress robes, and that it was for the International Magic Fair, she hastily enlisted a shop assistant to help James while she herded Lily off to the women's section. The woman, whose name was Maggie, asked Lily for her size and then began piling robes into the girl's outstretched arms. By the time tat Lily was shown to the dressing room, she could barely see over the many coloured fabrics tat se was holding.

After what seemed like an hour of trying on robe after robe, Lily had narrowed her choices down to three. Wearing a green velvet robe that hugged her curves, she went out to see if James was there to offer his opinion. She found him sitting on a chair with a bag at his feet. When he saw her, his jaw dropped and he abruptly stood up.

"Wow," he said, looking her over with an appraising eye. "That's one nice set of robes."

"You like them then?" asked Lily, slightly amused at his reaction. "I was hoping that you would help me decide which robe to buy. I have two other pairs back in the dressing room."

"Well, go try them on," he said and sat back down.

His reactions were similar for the next two sets of robes. Lily could barely keep from laughing at his hopeless expressions. It was as if he had never seen a girl in a dress before.

James was no help when it came to making a final decision. She eventually picked the emerald robes and the white ones with blue trim. Her parents had sent her enough money for twenty pairs of robes if she wanted them, so she didn't have to worry about the money end of things.

The two friends paid for their robes and stepped out into the sunny street that was crowded with Hogwarts students and locals going about their daily business. They set off up the street to rescue Sirius and Wyn from each other.


	2. Overly Excited Welcome Wizards

**Overly Excited Welcome Wizards**

"Wake up! Wake up! You're late! You're late!" screeched Lily Evans' talking alarm clock, startling the seventeen-year-old witch into consciousness. She reached over and smacked the clock on the top of it. The piercing voice stopped ringing throughout the small bedroom. Lily groaned softly and rolled out of her bed in the Head Girl's room and stumbled across the chamber to her wardrobe. She was _definitely_ not morning person.

Eventually, Lily stepped out of her room and into the common area, only to find James, the Head Boy, sitting on one of the sofas. He smiled when he saw her and then stood up.

"It's about time you showed up," he said. "We have to leave the school in about twenty minutes." Lily glanced down at her watch and saw that was indeed twenty to six.

"Oops, I didn't mean to be this late. I couldn't find my shirt." She had gone through all of her drawers and half of the room before she realized that it was hung over the back of her door. "It's good that Mr. Barry insisted that we send our trunks down last night."

"Sure is," said James. "Now, if you don't mind Miss Evans, we should go down to meet the others." He offered Lily his arm.

"We shall, Mister Potter, we shall." She placed he hand on his proffered arm, and laughing, they left the room through it's tapestry covered entrance and made their was down to the Great Hall where everyone was supposed to meet.

xoxox

Once all seven finalists and the two delegates, Mr. Barry, and Ms. Christie, had gathered in the Hall, they grabbed some coffee and set off for London and Heathrow airport on the Knight Bus.

Because not all of the finalists could apparate yet, and the distance between Hogwarts and Vancouver was too far to be safe anyway, they were flying to Vancouver via muggle means. Lily, Connor, and Lyndsay were all muggle born and had all flown at least once in their lives. The others were no where _near_ as experienced with muggle methods of rapid transportation, and had to be dragged like children through the airport.

Upon reaching their gate, they found that they had about half-an-hour before their plane was due to be boarded, so Lily pulled out a pack of muggle playing cards. James and Sirius, who were sitting nearby, looked at them with trepidation as if they were about to explode.

"Lily," said Sirius, "you know we can't play Exploding Snap here, right?"

Lily laughed. "It's not Exploding Snap, you twit! It's just plain old Muggle Cards. Here, I'll show you how to play."

So Lily proceeded to show her two friends how to play blackjack and crazy eights, while Connor and Lyndsay played muggle chess, and Erica and Krysten read books.

James had just won a round of blackjack when the call came for them to board the plane. They all waited in line and then showed their tickets and I.D. to the man at the counter. Then they walked down the long walkway and onto the plane.

Getting to their seats was no easy ordeal, as the plane was crawling with people from all walks of life. Lily was stuck behind a short Indian woman who was taking her sweet time, inspecting all of the seat numbers as she went, and then took eons getting her bag stored overhead. At last Lily was able to get past the woman and found her seat.

She, James and Sirius had been assigned the middle three seats in their row, and once they had sorted out which of their carry-on bags went where, they sat down. Mr. Barry had insisted that everyone sit in their assigned seat, so Lily found herself smack dab in the middle of the two boys.

xoxox

The flight was relatively uneventful. Sirius spent a large amount of time flirting with one of the flight attendants, and convinced her into getting him a vodka cooler before Ms. Christie found out. Sirius insisted that it was only a joke, and he was only trying to find out if the flight attendant would actually give it to him. Ms. Christie seemed to believe him, and she turned back to her book, and the three friends cracked up silently.

The plane landed in Vancouver some hours later, to everyone's relief. Being stuck in an enclosed space for such a long amount of time was _not_ Lily's idea of a fun time, and her first breath of non-pressurized air was savoured. A representative from the International Magic Fair met them and directed them toward the baggage carousel.

It took a good twenty minutes for all of them to find their bags. Krysten almost had a panic attack when her bag wasn't showing up. At last it came down the ramp, and they were all able to head out.

There was a short wait for the bus, and they busied themselves with reading the "Stellar's Call" newspaper that the Magic Fair representatives had given them, and exploring the airport's gift shops. Once on the bus, they were taken on a scenic tour of Vancouver before finally arriving at the University of Magic of British Columbia, or UMBC and it was generally called.

UMBC's campus was very large; it took five minuted for the bus to pull up outside a tall building. A grey haired man stepped onto the bus and quickly cast a _sonorous_ charm on himself.

"Hello all, and welcome to Vancouver!" he energetically exclaimed. Lily rolled her eyes as a chorus of "hello" came back at him. "My name is Jason McKartwright, and I'm the co-chair of this year's International Magic Fair, here in beautiful British Columbia. We've worked long and hard to bring you a fair filled with exciting things for you to do and see. If you ever have any questions, drop by our office in the ground floor of this building. That's all for now, so go ahead and get your rooms! I'll see you all tonight!" He stepped off the bus, and everyone on it began to gather their stuff together.

Muttering to Sirius about overly excited welcome wizards, Lily stepped off the bus and out into the beautiful sunshine. They headed into the tall building and were herded into a large lounge by the delegates. They sat down on the couches while Mr. Barry and Ms. Christie went off to get them all signed in.

The delegates soon returned, armed with sheafs of paper and little black pouches that hung on strings. They began to pass out the pouches, and everyone found that their name and school was printed on the front in big letters, and had loads of little papers and booklets inside. The delegates then instructed the finalists that they would have to wear the pouches at all times, or they wouldn't be allowed into any of the buildings or events. They were then given their room allotments and keys.

Apparently the residence had been split into girl's floors and boy's floors. Sirius, James, Connor and Mr. Barry were on floor nine in section D, and the girls were in section B on the tenth floor. The delegates had a few other things to tell them but they were soon allowed to head upstairs to ther rooms.

The finalists' luggage had already been sent up to thier rooms upon their arrival, so it was an easy matter for all nine of them to fit into an elevator. The boys got off first and the doors slid shut as the elevator roso one more floor.

Section B turned out to be a five bedroom pod with a two shower bathroom, an ensuite kitchen and a livingroom with all of the necessities. Lily found her room to be quite cozy, with an amazing view of Grouse Mountain in the distance. There was a comfortable bed, a large desk, numerous shelves, an expansive closet with a full sized mirror on the door, and the wall had been painted a cheery yellow. Humming softly, she began to organize her things.

After about twently minutes, the boys came up to see if they were ready to go to dinner. Lily and Krysten shared a look about how boys had no concept of time. Because the boys seemed rather impatient, they hurried back into their rooms to get changed for the meal.

The building where the meal was to be held was just minutes away from the residence. Once inside, it took them all a few moments to find the room where the food was being served, but Connor spotted a group of people in matching jackets heading up the stairs. They all piled their plates high with foor from a long table and them went ontp another, larger room that was filled with people sitting at long tables, happily eating thier food and chatting amongst themselves.

Lily sat down between James and Sirius. The two boys were busy telling her about thier room, when singing broke out in the back of the room. Heads turned towards the sound. A group of people in dark blue uniforms were singing and chanting loudly as they entered the room: "Olay, Olay, Olay, Olay! Quebec, Quebec! Olay, Olay, Olay, Olay! Quebec, Quebec!" It went on and on, getting louder and faster each time, until the hall was filled with a blur of world and clapping. It ended almost as suddenly as it had begun with a loud cheer and the room slowly returned to it's previous state of chatter and eating.

"Wow," breathed Erica. "Who was that?"

Mr. Barry was the one to answer her. "That's the team from L'Ecole du Magique du Quebec. They sing that son every year, and you'll hear it almost constantly. Those Quebecers are a proud lot."

"I'll say," said Connor. "I was here last year and the people in charge had to ask them to tone it down a bit becuase they were always drowning out anything anyone was trying to say!"

"Wow," said Lyndsay, "that sounds so cool."

"Yeah... How many different magic schools are her?" sake James.

"I'm not exactly sure," answered Ms. Christie, "but after dinner they usually announce the names of all the schools that are here. We'll find out then."

Just then, the man who had greeted them on the bus walked onto the stage that was at the front of the room. He asked everyone to be quiet and then formally welcomed everyone to Vancouver and specifically to the University of Magic of British Columbia. He told them all that they were the future innovators and healers of the world; that they would advance technology far beyond its current limits. Lily snorted quietly to James, muttering that she wanted to be an auror, not a healer. He nodded his head, smiling slightly.

"Now," said the talkative man on the stage, "I think it's time to introduce all of you! I'm proud to say that we have over one hundred magical centers of learning from around the world in attendance at this competition, and here they are! The Arabian School of Magic! Argentina's Acadamy of Magical Learning! Beauxbatons Acadamy!" He went on and on, listing off the names of the various schools who all made a rukus when their names were called. He soon called out, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" and they all cheered loudly. Sirius even sent up sparks from his wand. The listing off of schools ended with "Zaire's School of Widardcraft" and everyone began to head back to their rooms.

Upon reaching the elevator to ro upstairs, they found a huge queue. Not wanting to wait, they took the stairs and promptly found that most of them were dreadfully out of shape. James and Sirius, however, were on the Quidditch team at school, and therefore here in excellent condition, and raced far ahead of everyone else.

Exhausted, Lily and the other girls stumbled into their pod and crashed onto the couch in the living room. They played exploding snap for a little while before turning in for the night.

* * *

**Well, thats the latest installment of the saga. I have the next two or three chapters written, so they'll get up here eventually. **

**In the meantime, please review. Please.**

**Tidal Waves**


	3. Enjoying the View

**Enjoying the View**

"Oy! Lily! Time to get up!" called Ms. Christie as she knocked loudly on the redhead's door. Lily heard her move on to Erica's door and wake her up too. Groaning about the early hour, (it was 6:00) Lily got out of bed and padded out to the bathroom to have a shower.

Thirty minutes later she was showered, dressed, and ready to go. She was the only person who was however, so she sat down on the couch and started playing a game of solitaire with the pack of muggle cards she had brought with her. Soon the other girls drifted into the living room. Lyndsay discovered some tea bags in the little kitchen and made them all a cup. They all sat around the low table in the living area, drinking their tea and playing cards. Eventually it came time to go down and get the boys so that they could all go over together to get some breakfast.

Connor let the girls into the boy's pod, and they sat down in the living room to wait. Lily had to use the washroom and since she didn't feel like walking all the way upstairs she went into the boy's washroom. Luckily they had a separate toilette area, so she was ensured some privacy. She could hear a shower running in the background but she payed no attention to it. She was just washing her hands in the sink when the shower shut off and out stepped none other than James Potter, clad only in a towel. Lily's eyes grew huge as they took in his finely muscled torso. She blushed when she looked into his face and saw that he was grinning.

"Enjoying the view?" he drawled, raising one eyebrow and smirking at her.

Lily flushed even further. "No . . . Yes . . . No . . . I mean . . ."

"Someone's a bit embarrassed," James laughed, not unkindly. "Is it weird that it's not me that's feeling awkward?"

"Er . . . a bit yeah," she said.

"You know you like it," he teased, stepping closer to it. Lily backed up and found that she had nowhere to go.

"I-I have to go now," she said, and before he could stop her she had ducked out from between him and the wall. She practically ran out of the bathroom. She could hear James laughing behind her. She had just closed the bathroom door behind her when she walked straight into someone.

"Woah, Lils! I know how much you want me, but you really don't have to attack me on my way to use the loo," said a mercifully clothed Sirius. "All you have to do is ask."

Lily laughed and playfully slapped him on the arm.

"You have wounded me deeply," he said dramatically, before he stalked off to the bathroom.

"Why, Jamesie-poo! It appears that Miss Evans has just run from the sight of your near-naked body! Poor you. She'll never sleep with you now!" said Sirius loudly as he entered the washroom. Lily chuckled quietly to herself before going back to the other girls in the living room.

**xoxox**

After a quick breakfast of bacon and eggs the Hogwarts delegation trooped over to the Recreation Centre where the projects were going to be set up. The upper floor of the building was entirely dedicated to the Magic Fair and Lily could see long rows of tables set up for the displays to be set up on. There was a witch handing out maps of the room, and all one had to do was speak their name and the map would show them how to get to their project. Lily thought it was a rather clever piece of charm work.

The Senior section was on the far side of the hall, and Lily's project was to be set up right beside James's. Apparently Transfiguration was right beside Charms, and the organizers wanted to keep school groups together as much as possible. Go figure. At least she would have someone to talk to if she got bored.

It only took Lily ten minutes to get her board up and situated the way that she wanted it, because she had practised setting it up and taking it down back at school. Not feeling inclined to help James, she went off to see where everyone else was.

Lily found Sirius in the Defence against the Dark Arts section of the room with his board already set up. He had done his project on werewolves and different factors that affect their transformations. She had to admit that it was a pretty amazing project. Predictably, Sirius was surrounded by several giggling girls, each vying for his direct attention. He caught Lily's eye and beckoned her over, but she shook her head. She had no desire to be one of his groupies.

Erica and Lyndsay were just finishing with setting up their project when Lily found them. She stayed and chatted with them for a while before heading back to her own project. James was still there when she got back and they sat and talked for a little while about the projects around them, the morning's incident apparently forgotten.

**xoxox**

After lunch the Seniors, that is to say Lily James and Sirius, were supposed to go to a lecture on mentors, while everyone else went on tours of the various labs and programs and the university. True to form, Sirius pretended to be feeling slightly ill, and was convincing enough that the delegates allowed him to stay behind in the residence. Lily and James were on their own for the lecture.

Lily pushed all images on James's naked chest to the back of her mind as she walked into a huge lecture theatre with him. They found seats near the top and sat down to await the presentation. In the meantime, they tried to figure out what school everyone was from. It was rather difficult and by the time the lecture had begun they had only identified five different schools. Even that was only because of school names stitched across the back of jackets or sweaters.

The lecture turned out to be even more boring that Lily had anticipated. Some old woman droned on and on about utterly insignificant things. Instead on paying attention, Lily and James talked about what they wanted to do with their lives. Lily told him all about her plans to become an auror because she wanted to prove to herself and to Voldemort that she was as good as any pureblood. James agreed with her and said that he too wanted to be an auror, though he had been approached by a few professional Quidditch teams. He wasn't sure what he really wanted to do.

Once that lecture was over the delegates didn't show up to collect them, so James and Lily took their time walking back to the residence, enjoying the warm spring air that tousled their hair. Vancouver was so beautiful, all green and fresh. Lily started skipping through one of the gardens, and James ran after her laughing. It was good to be alive.

**xoxox**

The opening address was given by Steven McFadden, the dean of UMBC. He was actually quite funny, and he had the entire hall laughing a few times. After that, everyone set off to the Museum of Wizardology where the banquet would be held.

The Museum was quite interesting, and there were lots of exhibits to look at. Lily got a picture of Sirius and James dressed up like Quidditch players from the seventeenth century, and one of Erica trying on a witch's hat from 1025. Too soon it was time to head out to some magically heated tents on the lawn, where they were served a dinner of traditional West Coast Salmon. And then, Lily discovered the Swedes.

She was walking back from the desert table when she almost walked into the best looking guy ever. Lily apologized and he smiled at her with a toothy grin that made her insides melt. She hurried back to her seat, quickly glancing over her shoulder at the guy who was still looking at her. Once she was sitting, she turned to Erica who was beside her.

"Did you see that guy?" Lily half-whispered to her new friend. Erica looked around to see who Lily was talking about and then let out a low whistle before poking Lyndsay.

"Oooh! He's a Swede. You should see his friends, though. They're almost as yummy as him!" said Lyndsay.

Krysten looked round and rolled her eyes. "Calm down Lynds. They're only boys."

"Only boys!" cried Sirius indignantly. "A boy in never only a boy. Boys are amazing creatures that are blessed by my presence in their ranks." Erica giggled and was rewarded with a smile from Sirius.

"Is he not gorgeous though?" persisted Lily. "Look at his hair!" Out of the corner of her eye she saw James ruffle his hair a bit. "I wonder what his name is?" added Lily absently.

"His name's Joss, and his two friends are Sven and Bjorn." said Sirius. The girls looked at him blankly. "What!" he asked, squirming a bit under their stares.

"How do you know?" asked Krysten. "Were you going to introduce us at any point in the near future?"

Sirius nodded. "I was going to do so today. Joss has his project near mine. I was going to introduce you when you walked by today Lils, but you left before I could." James shot a glare at Sirius.

"Oh . . . I thought you wanted me to mingle with your fan club." Sirius snorted and shook his head.

"Sorry to break up the chit-chat but we've got to leave now," said Mr. Barry. The group of nine left the tent and made their way back to the residence, taking pictures of UMBC's scenic campus. Erica managed to span a picture of the Swedes before they disappeared. Lily thought that James looked rather put out on the walk back to the residence, but she couldn't imagine why.

The boys came up to the girl's pod to go over the procedures for judging the next day. Mr. Barry asked them all what they were going to say to the judges and offered them suggestions on how to make their speech better. Lily had to admit that James' project on how the wishbone in birds made them easier to transfigure than animals without a wishbone sounded rather polished.

Around ten o'clock the boys went downstairs and Ms. Christie advised everyone to go to sleep. Lily read for a little while before turning pout her light. She dreamt of James and showers.

* * *

**AN**- Yeah, it's short. Deal with it. There's only so much I can cram into one day without saying "oh, they walked three steps forwards and turned to their right, and then smiled at the tree..." You get the picture.

Anyways, hope you like it, and as always, please review.

Oh, and if it strikes your fancy, check out my other stories. I think they're quite okay.

Tidal Waves


End file.
